


I Miss Him too

by charjx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, Complete, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers avengers infinity war, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjx/pseuds/charjx
Summary: Spoilers for Avengers Infinity War and Thor Ragnarok. A short story set in Avengers Infinity War, Thor shares the tale of Loki turning into a snake to Groot.





	I Miss Him too

Out of the corner of his eye, Groot, while playing his video game, eyed the pirate angel sitting alone. The pirate angel appeared to be deep in thought. Not knowing what spurred him, Groot walked over to the pirate angel, his spindly fingers never leaving the controls of his handheld video game. 

 

“I am Groot,” Groot stated. 

 

The one eyed pirate angel turned to Groot, slightly surprised at Groot’s presence. “Oh hello Tree. Please to make your official acquaintance.”

 

“I am Groot,” Groot replied as he continued pressing the controls,  _ pew pew _ sounds emitting from the device. 

 

“Yes, I may be the only one left. I don’t know what happened to the others. My family...they’re gone. At least I think they all are,” he replied.

 

“I am Groot?” Groot asked. 

 

“My brother? Yes he has tried to kill me on many, many occasions,” the pirate angel’s eyes start to light up for the first time since he met the team. “There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "Yeah, it's me!". And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time.”

 

“I am Groot,” Groot said softly. 

 

“Yeah, despite everything that has happened between us... I miss him too,” his voice cracking as he said the words out loud. 

 

Video game still in hand, Groot sat beside him. 

 

“Thank you Tree. You’re a good friend.”

 

“I am Groot.”


End file.
